Ther Story of Amourshipping
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Before she left for Kalos, Serena gave Ash a promise ring, making the prmoise that they would one day travel together. Now after six years the promise has finally become reality when Ash heads to Kalos. Now reunited and traveling together, will their deep friendship evolve into something more? Amourshipping. Ash/Serena. SatoSere


RWOL with my latest Pokemon story; **The Story of Amourshipping**. Which is a Ash/Serena story.

_**Summary: **__Before leaving for the Kalos Region, Serena gave Ash a promise ring on the promise of one day meeting again and being together. As he prepares to head to Kalos, Ash wonders if the promise he made will finally become reality. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Promise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A nine year old Ashton "Ash" Ketchum sighed as he slowly made his way to his secret base, reluctant to carry out what he was being forced to do._

_What he was being forced to do, you ask._

_The answer is simple; he is saying goodbye to his favorite friend Serena Yvonne. _

_You're now asking why he is saying goodbye to Serena._

_That too is simple to answer; Serena's father has just received a promotion at his job but he has to relocate to another region because of it. _

_Now you're asking who Serena's father is and what his job he got the promotion for is._

_Serena's father, David Yvonne, is the creator of the pokeball variants: the Great Ball, the Ultra Ball, the Dusk Ball, the Net Ball, the Quick Ball, the Heavy Ball, the Nest Ball, the Heal Ball, and the Luxury Ball. The variants were an overnight success; making David a multimillionaire. Each pokeball gave a trainer/coordinator greater chances of catching a pokémon since the variants were more than ten times effective than the regular pokeball. The variants made pokémon more assessable to all ages, not just kids and young adults, thus vastly increasing pokemon popularity worldwide. _

_Because of the variants' tremendous success, David had been promoted to oversee the production of the pokeballs in the main production factory. _

_Unfortunately, the main production factory was located in the Kalos Region, a faraway region in the west._

_Thusly, the Yvonne family was relocating to the Kalos Region because of David's promotion. _

_As such you can imagine the emotional distress that this was causing for both Ash and Serena; friends since they were in nappies due to their mothers being childhood friends. The two didn't want to be separated but the move was happening and there was nothing they could do about it. Ash sighed as he dejectedly walked to the secret base to meet Serena. _

_The base was actually a fairly large grotto he and Serena had discovered a year ago and that they turned it into their secret base. It was furnished with a large L-shaped couch with a medium-sized Japanese style low table in front of it, both of which were on top of a large circular rug, several book shelves line the walls filled with books and other items that he and Serena discovered in the forest thanks to curious pokémon taking them, there was a generator powering the medium-sized mini-fridge and the twenty-three inch box TV that surprisingly worked (getting regular TV channels but not cable). _

_Making his way to the door he fashioned for the base, Ash walked in to see Serena sitting comfortably on the couch. Serena looked up from the small package in her lap the moment she heard the door open, her cute face brightening into beaming expression. She hopped up, revealing she's wearing a cutesy pink summer dress with a dark rose-pink stripe around the waist and ankle-high socks and sneakers._

"_Ash!" Serena cried as she ran towards and embraced him. Ash sadly returned the hug, trying to savor this for the last time. "I'm glad you were able to make it." Serena said breaking the hug. She took Ash's hand in her own, getting a faint blush from him as she led him to the couch. She forced Ash to sit as she took a seat next to him, grabbing the package she put down in order to get up and hug him. "Look Ash, I know that both of us don't like what is happening but let's make a promise okay." She said getting a raised an eyebrow from Ash._

"_What's the promise?" Ash asked curious._

"_I know that you plan on becoming a pokémon trainer soon, so the promise is that you when you come to the Kalos region, you and I will travel together from then on." Serena said bring the package into Ash's line of sight. She opened it revealing two beautiful platinum rings. "These are promise rings I bought so that you and I will always be connected to each other no matter how far apart we are." She explained handing him a ring. _

_Ash gingerly took the ring from Serena before looking back at her. "I promise Serena that when I travel to Kalos, we'll travel together. I'll even take you through the regions I've been through up to that point so you can compete in their leagues also." Ash promised fisting the ring and giving Serena a fierce look of determination. _

"_Thank you Ash." Serena said tearfully as she moved forward to hug him again and giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting Ash to blush pink. _

"_You're welcome Serena." Ash returned as he hugged her back. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The day has finally come. The day the promise becomes reality. _Ash thought himself as he looked at the rising sun. He was too excited to sleep knowing the day that he would keep his promise to Serena would finally become reality. Despite being in two different regions, the two of them had managed to keep in touch.

Grace Yvonne, Serena's mother, had sent the Ketchums a letter via _Pidgey Express_ containing the Yvonne's new address and video-phone number a few months after their move to Kalos. The Yvonne's email addresses remained the same so Ash and Serena traded emails whenever they had the time do to so. After the letter was sent, Ash and Serena called each other when their schedules permitted; more so Ash's since he was traveling the regions.

Turning away from the window, Ash went about getting ready for his sixth journey. With his morning routines done, the young trainer got dressed in his latest outfit. It consisted of a modified black leather jacket with an upturned collar, built in shoulder and elbow pads and has the Pokémon Rangers insignia on the shoulders. There was a polo t-shirt white in color with two red lines going across the chest. Grayish cargo pants with a biker's chain attached to two belt loops on the right side for his legs. The outfit was completed with calf-high boots black in color, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back and a black/white two-tone logo cap with shades.

Looking himself over and nodding, Ash headed out grabbing his backpack and with Pikachu in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to head to Kalos Ash?" Alexa asked the **Battle Prodigy** as Ash is called sometime. When she first met him when traveling the Decolore Islands, she didn't know that the biggest scoop in her career just landed in her lap. And she definitely didn't just how popular Ash is in the east. So she was pleasantly surprised when they entered his home town Pallet and the town's people cheered when they saw Ash.

"_Our prodigal son returns victorious yet again."_

"_Legend in the making. He's a legend in the making."_

"_The Champ is Here!"_

"_He's the Pallet Town Sensation."_

"_He's the Battle Prodigy. He has completely revolutionized the art of pokémon battles."_

She was curious about the reactions Ash sparked from his town's people and it wasn't until they got his house and met his mother that Alexa got her answer.

Ash is a Pokémon Idol in the east.

Two and half years into being a trainer, he became the youngest Champion of the Orange League at age 11. A year later he won the Silver Conference in Johto at age 12. At age 13, he won the Ever Grand Conference in Hoenn. Six months later he would be the first defeat the Kanto Battle Frontier, becoming its Champion. At 14, he won the Lily of the Valley Conference. Six months after that he defeated the Sinnoh Battle Frontier to become its champion. And just recently at age 16 he won the Ventress Conference of the Unova region.

She was in awe of the trophy room he had; having all the badges of the regional leagues, the winner trophies of said leagues, and the others of other miscellaneous pokémon competitions he entered thus far.

She also learned about Ash's inventive and ingenious combination attacks as well as his maverick-like tactics. She didn't know it was possible to turn the field into a weapon such as setting it on fire to give his fire-type an advantage. He also had an impressive win-loss record for a trainer; comparable to some Elite Four members; mainly the Elite Four Leader.

The only real mark on this impressive record was is loss in the Indigo Conferecne.

Despite this, Alexa had been enthralled about Ash and his accomplishments and wanted to do an article on him since from what she learned, Ash rarely did interviews, wanting to keep to himself. She saw this as a chance to get the scoop of a lifetime and after some haggling with him she got an exclusive interview with the legend in the making.

She couldn't wait to get back to her office and publish her article.

Ash smiled, excited about this latest journey. "You betcha Alexa! Kalso here we come!" he shouted with enthusiasm. He was about to journey through arguably the toughest of the six regions; a region with the elusive Fairy-type, the super-powerful Mega Evolution and the strongest leagues of any region. And top it off he gets to see and travel with Serena.

"By the way which pokémon are you taking as your roster?" Alexa asked remembering how flabbergasted she was at seeing the amount of pokémon Ash has when they went to the Oak Ranch.

Ash's pokémon were: Tarous, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Fearow, Kinglar, Snorlax, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Golem, Muk, Steelix, Slowking, Lapras, Houndoom, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Kabutops, Omastar, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Primeape, a shiny Scizor, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Donphan, a shiny Noctowl, Heracross, Blaziken, Sceptile, Swampert, Swellow, Slaking, Breloom, Hitmontop, Stantler, Sandslash, Megnezone, Venomoth, Gyarados, Poliwrath, Ampharos, Parasect, Drowzee, Kangaskhan, Gliscor, Gengar, Ninetails, Mamoswine, Kingdra, Quagsire, Electivire, Magmotar, Sharpedo, Aggron, Torkoal, Glalie, Infernape, Torterra, Empoleon, Staravia, Rampardos, Luxray, Floatzel, a shiny Spiritomb, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant, Krookodile, Haxorus, Seismitoad, Scraggy, Leavanny, Gigalith, Conkeldurr, Accelgor, Scolipede, Zebstrika, Eelektross, Dragonite, Tyranitar, a shiny Metagross, Garchomp, a shiny Hydregion, Mewtwo, Suicune, Rayquaza, Reshiram and shiny (Red) Genesect.

Ash managed to contain his excitement enough to list off is current roster. "Besides Pikachu here, I'm taking: Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Heracross, Garchomp, and Mewtwo. The other five slots will be the Kalos pokémon I catch." Ash answered getting a nod from Alexa. When she interviewed him, Ash explained why he has so many pokémon and how he can carry 12 pokémon. The fact that twenty-nine his pokémon came from trades at a Swap-Meet boggled Alexa's mind.

"Okay then. The next flight for Lumiose City is in thirty minutes at ten o'clock. If we catch it on time we'll be in Kalos around three o'clock this afternoon." Alexa said pulling out the schedule to make sure she was right. Nodding to herself that she was right she turned back to Ash. "Say your last goodbyes, do last minute checks and let's head out in ten minutes." She said before doing her last minute checks. She needed to make sure that her article on Ash was on hand so she could just plug in her jump-drive, print the article out and present it to her boss and soon Ash will be an instant hit in Kalos.

"Oh my baby boy is off again. Please make sure you remember to change your underwear." Delia Ketchum said to her son who groaned. Why did she seem so intent on embarrassing him every damn time he set out for a journey. She should have more faith in her own teachings and trust him that he always remembered to change his boxers. Ash blushed a bit deeper when he heard Alexa chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Mom, please." Ash groaned really wondering why she must do this every damn time he leaves on a new journey. "I'm out. I'll be back when the Kalos League is over." Ash said wanting to leave already. He gave his mother one last hug before calling out for Alexa who followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Kalos Region: Vaniville Town; Yvonne Residence**_

"Finally, the day has come for the promise to become reality." Serena Yvonne said as she looked herself in the mirror. After six long years, she and Ash would finally be reunited and they'll travel her new home of Kalos together. She had imagined how their journey would go; the paths they'll take, the pokémon they'll catch, the battles they'll have, the deepening of their relationship…

Serena blushed deeply as that thought crossed her mind. She would openly admit that yes she has a crush on Ash and yes she would want to explore those feelings if Ash gives her the chance. Shaking her head to focus, Serena went making sure she had everything ready for today. The plan was to meet Ash at the Lumiose City airport, then head over Professor Sycamore's lab to get her a starter pokémon and signed up for the Kalso League along with Ash.

She knew that traveling with Ash; she would be in his good and capable hands. She had done her best to keep track of Ash's progress in the pokémon battling circuit through the Pokémon Battle Network website. The website, as per its name, was a website where all the trainers and coordinators of the world had their battles recorded and showcased for others to watch again and again. Each trainer/coordinator has a profile page with their information; name, DOB, home town/city and region, and trainer rank. Below this was a list of all their battles ordered from most recent to oldest.

She knew of Ash's impressive accomplishments in pokémon battling; being so skilled that many claim he is revolutionizing the sport, especially with his ingenious combination attacks. He had proven to be powerful and skilled beyond measure, already being ranked an Elite Trainer despite his young age and he was on his way of gaining the Master Trainer rank soon.

With Ash as her mentor, Serena knew she would realize her true potential.

"Serena are you already for your big journey?" the voice of Grace Yvonne was heard.

"Yeah mom!" Serena shouted to her mother. She gave herself one more once over in the mirror and did one more check of her pack and supplies. Happy with everything, Serena checked the time to see that Ash would be arriving in thirty minutes. Grabbing her pack, Serena went downstairs, seeing her mother's pet Fletchling playfully flying through the house along the way, to see her mom waiting on the couch watching a Rhyhorn race in Johto. "I've got thirty minutes before Ash arrives so I'm heading out right now."

Grace got up to hug her only child, feeling mixed about this. On one hand her daughter was ready to leave the nest and travel the world to find both herself and her true calling. To have wondrous adventures while meeting new people who'll shape and broaden her world views. On the other hand her only child would be leaving for long periods of time and when it came to meeting the various unique people of the world, Grace was worried that her daughter would get involved with the wrong kind of people.

Hopefully with her traveling with Ash, Serena would be safe and stay on the straight and narrow.

"Serena you're finally about to take your first step into the world and walk your own path." Grace said looking at her daughter. "Remember that you're never alone because you have your pokémon you'll befriend on your journey. Before you go I have a gift for you." Grace said leading Serena outside to the Rhyhorn pin she set up in the back yard. Being a famous, number 1 ranking Rhyhorn racer, it only made sense for Grace to learn how to breed Rhyhorn. Serena saw her mother's Rhyhorn partner, his mate and their child.

Once at the pin, Grace's long-time Rhyhorn partner lumbered towards her, nuzzling her to show his affection. Grace smiled as she petted her partner whom she raised since he was a baby.

"Hey Akatsuchi. The time has finally come for our little Fletchlings to leave the nest." She said getting a nod from Akatsuchi.

"Horn!" Akatsuchi called out to his child who lumbered towards its father. The two had a brief talk in pokespeech before the younger slightly smaller Rhyhorn lumbered to Serena who raised her eyebrows in shock finally understanding what was going on.

"Yes my daughter, I am indeed giving you this Rhyhorn to help you on your journey." Grace said. "His name his Kintsuchi and he'll serve you well not only as your steed but also a battler." Grace told her daughter.

Serena looked tearfully at her mother before giving her big hug which was returned. "Thanks mom. I'll treat him." Serena promised.

"I know you will Serena." Grace said. "Now enough with the mushy stuff! You have a journey to start and it starts in Lumiose City where Ash is waiting for you. Now get going!" Grace said playfully shooing off Serena and Kintsuchi.

Serena adjusted her hat before smiling a big smile. "Well Kintsuchi, our adventure begins!" she exclaimed as she mounted Kintsuchi. Said steed roared and took off with his new partner directing him to Lumiose City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Lumiose City Airport**_

"AH! It's good to be back home!" Alexa exclaimed as she stretched to work any kinks out of her muscles from the long flight. While Alexa stretched and put on quite the show with her _skin-tight_, almost painted-on skinny jeans, Ash himself was looking over the crowds in the terminal in the hope of seeing Serena would be waiting him.

"Looking for someone Ashy."

Turning around to yell at Gary for calling him that blasted nickname, Ash's breath caught in throat as he took in the stunning vision of beauty that was most certainly not Gary Oak.

Instead of his rival/friend, Ash saw a young woman around his age and standing at average height (5'8"). She has waist-length honey-blonde hair in a ponytail and pure azure eyes. Her face is angelic with full pouty lips and a button nose. She has a killer body; curvaceous with well-defined curves that only a model could have and she sported rather large breasts, coming it at a double D. She wore a tight, black sleeveless shirt with a white collar and a modest V-neck. A waist-high red skirt that reached her thighs adorned her lower half and accentuated her long and toned legs. Black thigh-highs further accentuated her shapely legs. The outfit was completed with pair of black high-top sneakers with pink pokeball insignias, a pink felt hat with a black band and white wide frame sunglasses, and finally a pink tote bag.

Serena had a pink tint dusting her cheeks at Ash's ogling of her, causing her to smile internally at being able to get him to be flabbergasted by her.

Thanks to Kintsuchi, she had gotten to Lumiose City in ten minutes flat, leaving her with twenty minutes to mentally prepare herself for Ash's arrival. Since it was a surprisingly slow day, it wasn't hard for her to find Ash since she had the most recent photo of him from his victory in Unova.

"Close your mouth Ashy before you start catching Butterfree." Serena said gently closing Ash's mouth.

"Serena?" Ash said dumbly as he continued to stare at her.

"Who else silly." Serena giggled before hugging him. "It's been six long years Ash and finally we're together again." She said breathing in his scent as she nuzzled his neck.

Ash returned the hug burying his face in her honey-blonde hair. "Yeah. And hopefully we'll never be separated again." He said breaking the hug to stare into her lovely azure eyes.

"Hey you two love birds break it up or at least get a room at Hotel Richissime." Alexa said with a smirk. Her smirk widened when Ash and this Serena blushed so deeply they were the red of Cherri Berry. "Anyway, I need to stop by Luimose Press and hand off my article to my boss. I'll meet you at the professor's lab." Alexa said before bringing out her Gogoat who took her to her to the office.

"So… do you know where the professor's lab is Serena?" Ash said trying to break the awkward atmosphere created by Alexa's earlier words.

"Uh, yeah. We can ride my Rhyhorn Kintsuchi to the professor's lab." Serena said taking Ash's hand into own and leading him out the terminal. Due to her walking in front of him, she couldn't see Ash's blush.

"You already have a pokémon?" Ash asked as he saw the slightly larger than average Rhyhorn.

"Yeah. He's a gift from mom born from her two Rhyhorn; Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi." Serena answered. "She got into breeding Rhyhorn as a hobby and found she enjoyed it so she's doing it professionally. She's earned a ton of money from the Rock-type specialists who want a Rhyhorn due to its final stage Rhyperior." She explained as she introduced Kintsuchi to Ash. "I know the Rock-type Expert Clint paid her big money for a Rhyhorn a few months ago." She added as she helped Ash on Kintsuchi before getting on herself and directing Kintsuchi to the pokémon lab.

Ash put his arms around her waist to keep from falling off, which got Serena to blush deeply and hope that Ash 'accidently' lowered his hands during the course of the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Lab**_

"Ah. good day my young trainers. I am the good professor of the Kalso region; Professor Augustine Sycamore." Sycamore said as he greeted Ash and Serena. "So I have two new trainers wishing to start their journey through Kalos, making many irreplaceable memories." Sycamore began looking over the two before gasping. "Well it seems I'm a bit mistaken. To think that the legendary Ash Ketchum would finally grace my region with his presence."

Ash smiled sheepishly. "It seems my reputation continues to proceed me. Yeah. I'm here to sign up for the Kalos while Serena here wants to start her journey." Ash explained as Sycamore nodded. Before anyone else could speak the front door opened revealing a group of four; three boys and one girl.

Serena gasped when she recognized the quartet. "Calem. Shauna." she called out as Shauna squealed and tackled-hug Serena.

"Serena! We like were wondering where you were. We promised to meet up and travel to Lumiose city together to get our pokemon and we find out you left already." Shauna pouted angrily at the girl.

Serena flinched remembering promise. "Uh. Sorry guys but I kinda of forgot about that when Ash called me and said he's coming here to take on the league." Serena explained.

"So you're the fzamous Ash Ketchum Serena told us about." Calem said looking over Ash. "I'm Calem Xavier, aspirring trainer. This is my girlfriend Shauna. Serena, Shauna and I make up the Vaniville Trio." Calem explained.

"Yo. I'm Tierno. I'm a part-time assistant of Professor Sycamore." Tierno introduced busting a move.

"And I'm Trevor. Also a part-time assistant of Professor Sycamore." Trevor said.

Calem himself is fairly tall (5'10"), gray eyes and black hair, wearing a blue white-trimmed down jacket, navy blue cargo pants and calf-high grayish black boots and black tote bag. Shauna is fairly short, about 5'2", wore a cutesy pink short-sleeve shirt with three design-like bow ties on the front, denim short-shorts with black lace frills on the edges, and pink ankle-high heels. She has a large black, star-shaped wrist band on her right wrist and pink-white tote bag. Tierno is large (6'5") heavy-set kid wearing a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on the front, orange shorts with built in knee pads and orange-white shoes. Trevor is of average hieght (5'6"), has ginger hair and gray eyes, wearing a sweater-vest combo, grayish-brown dress pants and lime green sneakers.

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Any friend of Serena is a friend mine." Ash said giving a two-finger salute.

"We'll now that I have the trainers I asked for, let's get started shall we." Sycamore clapped his hands and motioned for the group to follow him. He led them to the third floor of his lab where asked for Serena, Shauna and Calem. "I've asked you three to not only become trainers and fill up the Pokédex but also to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle!" he exclaimed. "As such you three will get to chose not one but two starter pokemon!"

"For real!" the group asked shocked at such announcement. Even Ash was shocked as he started out with unorthodox partner in Pikachu and caught the traditional starters of Kanto later on in jhis journey. He then did the same in the other regions he traveled.

"Yes! Serena, Shauna and Calem, you may choose not only from the Kalos starters but also from the Kanto starters because thanks to Ash here along with Professor Oak, I now have conclusive data that these three have Mega Evolutions."

"Excuse me professor but how can Ash have helped you with your research on Mega Evolution?" Trevor asked curiously.

"That's because my Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise can Mega Evolve." Ash said simply getting stunned looks from the would-be trainers. "Back when I was traveling Sinnoh, I entered a battle event where the grand prize was three Mega Stones."

"I remember that." Serena blurted out. "I watched that battle on the Battle Network. You managed defeat the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia to win." she explained getting her fellow would-be trainers to look at Ash in awe.

"Barely. I barely managed defeat her." Ash corrected. "It turned out that Cynthia came to Kalos a few months before then and gained two Mega Stones for her Lucario and Garchomp. The only good news was that she was forbidden to use them in the tournament because of how powerful they had become. Her other pokemon had drastically grown leaps and bounds from training with Mega Lucario and Mega Garchomp, so it was one of my greatest challenges." he explained.

"As you can see, the power of Mega Evolution is vast, truly transcendent in nature. As such after choosing your Kalos starter you will choose a Kanto starter and I will give you the Mega Stone for that pokemon." Sycamore explained before grabbing the Kalos pokeballs. "And here we go!" he said releasing the Kalos starter. "These are the Kalos starters: the Fire-type Fennekin, the Grass-type Chespin, and the Water-type Froakie." he introduced pointing to the three.

"Kin!" Fennekin cried happy to be out of the ball.

"Chespi!" Chespin said as he looked around the office.

"Froak!" Froakie said lazily.

"I choose Fennekin!" Serena declared getting a happy yip with Fenniken who raced around her getting a chuckle.

"I'll chose the cutie pie Chespin." Shauna said getting Chespin to blush.

"Then that leaves with me Froakie." Calem said with shrug as the Water-type looked at him lazily before hopping over to him.

"Okay then. Here are their pokeballs, along with your Pokédexs and twelve pokeballs." Sycamore said handing over the items to the three. "Now let's see which Kanto starter you want." he said getting the three Kanto pokemon and releasing them. "We have the Fire-type Charmander, the Grass-type Bulbasuar and the Water-type Squirtle."

"I'll pick Squirtle." Serena said once again picking first. Squitle gave a happy cry before bounding over to her.

"I'll take the Bublasaur." Calem said getting Bulbasaur to walk over to him.

"Then I'll take Charmander." Shauna said as the Fire-type moved to hug Shauna's leg getting her to laugh and pet it.

"And here are the Mega Stones. Serena this is Blastiosinite. Calem here is the Venusaurite. And Shauna you get a special for there are TWO Mega Stones for Charizard: Charizardite X and Y." Sycamore told the stunned girl. "Ash here unknowingly made a shocking discovery that has turned Mega Evolution research on its head: there are variant Mega Stones for that specific pokemon." Sycamore explained to the stunned would-be trainers. "When Professor Oak studied Ash's Mega Chariazard and sent the data to me, imagine my surprise when it looked nothing like the Mega Charizard I knew at the time." Scyamore explained.

"When I compared the data, it showed irrefutabel proof that there are Mega Stone variants with Ash's Mega Charizard being the first alternate Mega Evolution found. Ash's Mega Charizard is a Fire/Dragon dual type which I have dubbed Mega Charizard X. The Mega Charizard that I knew thanks to Malva of the Kalos Elite Four retains it Fire/Flying dual typing, thusly I have dubbed this version Mega Charizard Y." he explained before bring up a screen to show the X and Y version of Mega Charizard.

"As you can see, this has caused an explosion in my research and the scientific community because with variant Mega Stones, there are variant Mega Evolutions that gives the Mega Pokemon different typing combinations and stat increases. As of right now, Ash is the only known trainer with a Mega Evolution variant in Mega Charizard X. Unfortunately Shauna I only have the stone for Mega Charizard Y, but you may get lucky and find the Charizardite X stone during your journey." Sycamore told the girl handing her the Charizardite Y.

"Thank you professor!" Shauna said happily pocketing the stone.

"Alright with that taken care of let me get Ash squared away and you can head out on your journeys." Sycamore said getting Ash registered for the Kalos League.

"So what are your plans?" Calem asked the group while Ash got registered. "Shauna and I are traveling together."

"It makes since we're such a cute couple." Shauna said cuddling her boyfriend and pressing her modest C-cups into his arm.

"I'm going to travel with and train under Ash." Serena said.

"I'm going to make the world's best Pokemon Dance team." Tierno said busting a move again.

"I'm going to complete the Kalos Pokédex." Trevor said simply.

"I wish you luck on your journeys and to have many successes also." Ash said as he rejoined the group. "You ready to head out Serena?"

"Of course Ash! I've been waiting for this for six years so let's go!" Serena said taking his arm and dragging him out the lab with the others in tow. Ash blushed due to Serena pressing his arm against to her generous bust, getting him to feel just how soft yet firm they were. Once outside the lab, the group the split up; Calem and Shauna went to Route 5, Tierno went to South Boulevard while Trevor went to say one last goodbye to his sister. Serena had just 'captured' her Rhyhorn making her pokemon total being three.

"Ash wait!" Sycamore called out as he rushed towards Ash and Serena. "I have a gift for you Ash as thanks for helping advance my research in Mega Evolution." he said handing a Mega Stone to Ash. "I've heard you have a Grachomp so I'm giving you this spare Garchompite I've had lying around since I found two of them when looking for Mega Stones." he explained.

"Thank you Professor Sycamore." Ash said gratefully pocketing the Mega Stone in his pack. Sycamore nodded before heading back into his lab. "So let's figure out our plan for this journey shall we my Serena." Ash said playfully holding out his arm to her. Serena giggled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took the offered arm.

"You're quite the gentlemen my Ash." Serena said almost huskily.

_The promise has finally become reality. Two friends reunited after six long years are ready to make their _

_futures together, unknowing just how intimately connected their fates are. _

_Amourshipping!_

* * *

And cut! The Story of Amourshipping is out. This deals with all the information out there with Ash and Serena being friends since on her trivia page, it is revealed that Serena is the only traveling companion of Ash's that he knew before the start of the entire series. As such I wish to see where I can go with Amourshipping as the the shipping is called.

As a note as the pokemon in the list, refer to my Ultimate Frontier Brain story chapter 3. This list in this story is an advancement of that story's list with pokemon that fit Ash's battle style and some just for powerhouses. Also in this story, Ash wised up after his loss in the Indigo League. He also traded his other 29 Tauros in the _Tricks of the Trade_ episode in the Johto saga. The shiny Metagross is from Metagross Mountain and the shiny Gensect is form the latest movie.

As such this story will feature a powerful and competent Ash. His and his pokemon's skills were not reset, they_ actually train _and they can bring it to anybody wo gets in their way. This will also feature a powerful and competent Serena but this will be gradual. Also it will just be Ash and Serena traveling alone. Bonnie and Clemont will not be joining them. I want to focus on SatoSere without obstacles like Clemont and Bonnie tagging along being the third and fourth wheels. The relationship between Ash and Serena will a combination of boyfriend-girlfriend and mentor-student.

Also you see the rivalrys taking shape. Serena and Calem will be main rivals as they are in the games X and Y. Calem as the two starters super-effective against Serena's: Froakie and Bulbasaur. Shauna is Serena's secondary rival due her having the starters that are ineffective against Serena's; Chespin and Charmander. The interaction with Sycamore is in the games when you finally get to Lumiose City and reach his lab. He'll battle you and give you the choice of the Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle with their respective Mega Stone.

For Ash, he will not have a main rival per say but a few of his old rivals will make appearences in this story.

As for translations: Akatsuchi means "Red Earth": Aka=Red, Tsuchi=Earth. Kurotsuchi means "Black Earth": Kuro=Black, Tsuchi=Earth. Kintsuchi means "Yellow Earth": Kin=yellow, Tsuchi=Earth.

Read and Review. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
